Sin sentido
by NaYmCo
Summary: one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita nanofate


Bueno aqui un one-shot, que se me ocurrio hace unos dias, aunque tenga pendiente el capitulo 2 del otro fic crei que estaria bien poner este espero que os guste asi que sin mas

ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Sin sentido.**

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown**

* * *

Me perdía en sus ojos a cada segundo, me había preguntado algo que ni recordaba contemplando aquella mirada que parecía envolverme locamente en ella. Era algo inevitable no enterarme de su pregunta mirándome de ese modo. Solo sé que después frunció el ceño esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que no llego pues no me estaba enterando de nada en absoluto. Su mirada era cómo un laberinto sin salida, me había perdido dentro y ahora me era imposible reaccionar. ¿Qué era lo que tenia ella que me hacia olvidarlo todo? ¿Qué era aquello, que desarmaba cualquier intento posible de expresarle mis sentimientos? Yo que había pasado mi niñez deseando la sonrisa de mi madre, ahora solo deseaba la sonrisa de Nanoha que me regalaba a cada momento, pero reconozco que desde hace tiempo soy la causa de su seriedad y hasta podría decir tristeza. "¿Fate-Chan?" seguía mirándome de aquel modo que podía hacer palidecer a cualquiera.

"Nanoha…" mi cara sin duda era un interrogante. Ella aun con el ceño fruncido me miro sabiendo lo que ocurría "no sé qué le pasa a Fate-Chan últimamente, parece que siempre está en las nubes" pensé que se enfadaría, pero después de contestarme de aquel modo, creo que no era importante la pregunta. Aun así no podía apartar mis ojos de los de ella, su cara se tornó diferente, cálida pero a la vez triste. Una de sus manos pasó por mi rostro, la notaba fría y aquello me hizo reaccionar. "Nanoha tienes las manos heladas" me miro y sonrió tiernamente. Acto seguido agarre ambas manos y las envolví con las mías "tu sin embargo las tienes calentitas cómo siempre" me volvió a mirar con aquellos ojos que eran los dueños y señores de mi corazón. "Nanoha…" le sonreí dulcemente, me tenia totalmente embobada con aquella mirada, que no sabía por qué me estaba afectando más de lo normal. Sus ojos parecían decir tantas cosas, que solo pude acercarme a ella y rodearla con mis brazos.

"¿Fate-Chan?" pregunto desconcertada, sin saber por qué la había abrazado. "déjame sentir tu cuerpo Nanoha" lo dije tan bajito que no sé si me escucho, pero note cómo su cuerpo que se había tensado, se fue relajando poco a poco, era la primera vez que hacia aquello estando en la cama con ella. "me gustaría que Fate-Chan hiciera esto más a menudo." Sus palabras en un susurro hicieron que mi piel se erizara, ya que note hasta su aliento en mi pecho, mientras se acurrucaba más en mí. La apreté entre mis brazos haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz del universo, y sin programarlo, sin darme cuenta otras palabras dejaron mi boca mientras cerraba los ojos inconscientemente. "Te amo Nanoha" abrí mis ojos sorprendida de lo que mis labios pronunciaron por si solos. No podía ser, aquello que había guardado tan celosamente durante tanto tiempo se había escapado sin más. Un horrible temor invadió mi ser al pensar en la reacción de Nanoha ante aquellas palabras, me separe un poco de ella intentando buscar una excusa que valiera la pena antes de oír cómo me rechazaba. Pero al mirarla a los ojos unas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas "jamás creí que me lo dirías Fate-Chan" no sabía si aquello era bueno o malo "Na…no…" antes de terminar la frase mis labios estaban probando el maravilloso sabor que tenían los suyos.

Miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mí estomago, mientras sentía su lengua juguetona dentro de mi boca, profundizando aquel beso que me parecía algo que no se podía describir simplemente con palabras. No podía definir lo que todo aquello me estaba haciendo sentir. No solo era correspondida sino que aquel beso pronto se convirtió en otro y otro, cada vez más insaciables, cómo si se nos fuera la vida en ello. Pronto comencé a bajar por su cuello mientras notaba cómo ella acariciaba mi cabeza y ponía la otra mano en mi espalda, haciendo que mi deseo se hiciera mayor. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse mientras yo le iba desabotonando aquel pijama muy despacio para amar y poseer aquel cuerpo que me pedía a gritos que lo hiciera mío. "Fate-Chan…" Dijo en un suspiro haciendo que mis sentidos y mi ser enloquecieran, pues ya no era dueña de mis actos. Notaba sus manos en mi espalda cada vez apretándome más cuando comencé a saborear la piel de sus pechos. Amarla, quería amarla sin cesar. Proclamarme suya a base de besos. Proclamarla mía con sus labios que ahora morían en los míos nuevamente.

La ame, la ame todo lo que la noche nos dejo, la hice mía una y otra vez, me hizo suya incansablemente dejando la marca de su piel. Aquella noche inesperada, la primera noche que nos amamos, fue la más sublime de toda mi vida. Pues ahora comprendía su tristeza, y su seriedad, no era solo yo la que últimamente estaba distante. Ella también lo estaba. Pero aquello no era todo. A la mañana siguiente desperté sola, y lo primero que me llego al abrir los ojos fue su perfume en mi cuerpo. Recordé sus labios y sus manos recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel, así cómo recordé también saborearla con ansiedad y deseo. Sonreí tontamente mientras me acordaba de alguna de sus palabras en mi oído aun estando agitada.

* * *

**Takamachi Nanoha.**

* * *

Cuando la vea hoy me moriré de la vergüenza, no sé cómo paso todo aquello ni cómo me deje llevar tanto, no sé si estuvo bien lo que ocurrió. Estoy un poco confundida, ¿realmente la amo o solo fue deseo? No sé que me paso, y lo peor es que no sé si lo que siento es real, llevo tanto tiempo sintiendo esto cada vez que ella se acerca y soy incapaz de saber si estoy enamorada o solo es un fulminante deseo. Pero es que cuando la veo muchas veces me quedo muda. Mi corazón late tan fuerte con solo mirarme, y ya no digo cómo se pone con rozarme. Y anoche… anoche fue algo que jamás había sentido nunca, me pareció algo realmente maravilloso sentirla de ese modo, el problema es que… es que ahora no sé qué me pasa, ¿por qué no dejo de pensar en ella y desayuno de una vez? Si parece que estoy haciendo el tonto aquí sentada delante de la gente. Hasta Hayate-Chan me mira raro.

Sus ojos… sus ojos ardían en deseo anoche y no puedo evitar pensar en ellos y volverme loca. ¿Pero se puede saber que me está pasando? Si ahora lo único que estoy es desando verla y abalanzarme a sus brazos y besarla. Definitivamente estoy enamorada, sino esto no tiene sentido. Cuando me dijo que me amaba pensé que me estaba muriendo de la felicidad y las lágrimas salieron solas de mis ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso mi cuerpo sabe algo de lo que yo misma no me doy cuenta? Pero ¿y si estoy equivocada?, lo último que deseo es hacer infeliz a Fate-Chan. Si me pongo a pensar en que se va de mi lado, yo… yo creo que moriría. No podría vivir sin mirar a sus hermosos ojos, esos que me atraparon desde el primer día. Su misterio, esa manera de hablarme, de sonreírme solo a mí. De acariciarme o abrazarme, ese modo en el que me amo, no puede ser mentira lo que sentí anoche ¿Por qué me tengo que plantear todo esto?, ya he estado con otras personas, pero nunca había sentido esto por nadie. ¿Es posible que nunca estuviera enamorada? ¿Es posible que… que lo que siempre he sentido cuando la veía era el verdadero amor que me gritaba? ¿Cómo podría saber si todo esto es cierto? Fate-Chan ¿que me has hecho?

Cómo si mis pensamientos la llamaran ha aparecido por la puerta, y me ha sonreído, y yo… yo no he podido evitar quedarme embobada mirándola. Su manera de caminar, esa tranquilidad que siempre porta consigo. Esa pasibilidad que podría conseguir amansar cualquier fiera. Ahora mismo yo… yo correría hacia ella sin importarme nada más y me envolvería entre sus brazos sintiendo su cálido cuerpo cómo lo sentí anoche. Anoche fue cómo un sueño real. Algo que no sé si lo he deseado pero que en aquel momento me fue imposible parar pues me hacía sentir cómo nunca nadie había conseguido. Ahora se me ha quedado mirando y se dirige a mi mesa, ¿Qué hago? Mi cuerpo parece estar flotando. Y mi corazón y todo mi ser la llaman incesablemente. La necesito… si necesito de ella, necesito sentirla, y que me haga suya de nuevo. La deseo y me excita solo el verla y pensar las cosas que me hizo anoche. La amo… si estoy segura de que lo que siento es eso. La amo. Y ahora mismo daría hasta la última gota de mi sangre por ella.

Me miró de nuevo mientras se sentaba frente a mí. Saludo a Hayate-Chan que ya se estaba levantando al parecer tenía bastante trabajo ese día. No hablábamos solo nos miramos. En segundos aquel lugar se quedó totalmente vacío, solo ella y yo estábamos desayunando. Me hacía sentir escalofríos verla de nuevo después de lo que ocurrió a solo escasas horas. Me sonroje notablemente y ella sonrió mas al verlo, avergonzada agache mi cabeza, pero no me molestaba que me mirara, al contrario, me hacía sentir feliz de ser la causa de su sonrisa. Acerco su mano a la mía para tocarla y no sé por qué mi primera reacción fue huir la mía. Ella cambio su cara radicalmente al ver aquel gesto. ¿Por qué lo hice? Estaba loca porque lo hiciera ¿por qué reaccione así? Ella bajo la cabeza apenada "Nanoha…" casi lo dijo en un susurro, y un estremecimiento me recorrió el cuerpo "Fa-Fate-Chan… pe-perdóname no sé por qué lo hice…" me volvió a mirar de nuevo y un silencio incómodo apareció entre las dos. Ella se levantó de golpe "lo…lo siento debo trabajar" no me dio ni tiempo a reaccionar cuando estaba ya saliendo por la puerta. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué además me había quedado allí sentada sin decir nada? Si es que soy idiota, soy una tonta que no se aclara de una vez.

* * *

**Fate T. Harlaown.**

* * *

Llegue a mi despacho después de la tremenda decepción que me produjo el modo en el que Nanoha me trato ¿Qué fui para ella anoche? ¿Acaso solo fue un juego? ¿Y todas esas palabras que me dijo en susurros era todo mentira? Lleve mi mano a la frente, y me acerque a los ventanales de mi despacho. Cerré los ojos deseando que lo que sintiera fuera todo mentira. ¿Qué había hecho? A lo mejor ella estaba confundida por mi causa, tal vez todo fue demasiado rápido. Si ahora la perdiera por meter la pata jamás me la perdonaría. Nunca. Porque yo la amo más que a nada en el mundo y sin ella… sin ella…yo… el sonido de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

Al ver Quién era mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, y me volví a girar quedando de espaldas a ella. No quería que viera tristeza en mi cara. No soportaba que me viera de ese modo. Todo eso se deshizo en mi mente cuando sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás, y su cuerpo totalmente pegado a mi espalda. "perdóname Fate-Chan" su voz temblorosa hacia ver que estaba llorando. Sentía su cuerpo sollozar levemente. Puse mis manos sobre las de ella abriendo el abrazo para girarme quedando así frente a ella para que me mirara con los ojos. "Nanoha no te disculpes, creo que todo paso muy rápido por mi causa" sentí cómo su expresión se relajaba mientras negaba con la cabeza "Fate-Chan no hizo nada malo porque yo también desee lo que ocurrió… es solo que…yo" limpie la humedad de sus mejillas mientras me miraba tiernamente. "Nanoha… yo te amo, pero no sé si tu…" de nuevo mi boca fue callada pero esta vez con uno de sus dedos "Fate-Chan siempre es obstinada, yo me he dado cuenta de que sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido… y quiero que Fate-Chan siga conmigo. Pero… no solo cómo amiga, porque yo… también… amo a Fate-Chan" me miró con aquel brillo que siempre conseguía hipnotizarme.

Todo ahora tenía sentido. Mis palabras, las de ella, mi vida, el haber nacido del modo en que fui creada. El conocerla y darme la oportunidad de tener una vida llena de alegrías. Todo había cobrado sentido por primera vez. Podía decir que justo en ese momento había alcanzado la felicidad de la que siempre la gente hablaba. "Fate-Chan… "esta vez fui yo la que calle su boca con la mía al ella intentar decir algo. La aferre contra mí mientras disfrutábamos de nuestros labios, ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello, para luego después de romper aquel beso acurrucarse en mi pecho. "Nanoha… gracias por hacerme feliz" ella solo me apretó más contra ella y yo bese su cabeza.

Porque sin ella la vida no tendría sentido…

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y seguramente la semana que viene siga con el otro fic. un saludillo


End file.
